1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a friction clutch for a transmission of a motor vehicle, wherein the friction clutch has a clutch disc. The invention also relates to a clutch disc for a friction clutch, wherein the clutch disc has friction linings. In general, a clutch disc can have a hub to be installed on a transmission shaft, which hub can rotate around an axis of rotation. To the hub can then be fastened lining supports, which can be fastened directly to the hub, or can be fastened with the interposition of a torsional damper, in which case the lining supports would typically be fastened to a cover plate of the clutch disc. These lining supports generally support a friction ring on each axial side thereof. Such friction rings will typically have a contact surface disposed towards the lining supports, a friction surface disposed away from the lining supports, an inner radial contour and an outer radial contour or circumference.
In order to fasten the friction rings to the lining supports, each friction ring can be provided both with passages which start at rivet head bases for fastening rivets between friction ring and lining holder, and also with openings for the passage of riveting tools for fastening of rivets of the opposing ring on the other side of the lining supports.
2. Background Information
Clutch plates of this type are disclosed, for example, in the Unexamined German Patent Application 40 10 543. It has been determined, however, that the friction rings of such known devices typically do not perform as well as expected. For example, it is essentially impossible in all situations to guarantee the required strength at high speeds of rotation.